1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swab applicators and, more specifically, to a hygienic applicator having a combination of moist and/or dry sections, wherein the moist section does not lose moisture to the environment prior to use.
2. Description of Related Art
Various swab applicators have been developed in the past. Prior applicators were used to generally clean the ear, to remove the buildup of wax, dirt, and anything else that contributes to the discomfort of the ear. Some prior applicators are wetted with a cleaning agent. The disadvantage of this type of applicator is that, in order to be effective, the applied surfaces of the ear has to be generally dry, to avoid excessive dilution in wet environments. Prior art does not disclose an effective means for retaining the moisture in the moistened swab end sections.
There exist clear advantages for an applicator having both moist and dry sections. For example, when the ear canal is wet, perhaps after a shower, it is highly desirable to remove the excess moisture by using a dry applicator. But if the ear canal is dry, but one senses a blockage of wax or some foreign body, it is highly discomforting to insert a dry applicator into the ear canal. This dry-on-dry contact can be painful to the highly sensitive ear canal due to excessive friction. Conversely, when the ear canal is wet, it is highly undesirable to use a wet applicator for cleaning since it will be ineffective in highly moist environments. A purely dry applicator will only absorb moisture in a wet environment. In order for all the benefits of a moist and dry applicator to be fulfilled, it is essential that a means for retaining moisture in the moistened end sections, prior to use, be invented.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a hygienic applicator device that can provide a convenient wet tip and a separate dry tip. The user could then have the option of selecting the tip that is most preferable at the time of usage. The user can rotate between the wet and dry tips to create a customized condition. In addition, it would be highly desirable if the dry applicator can contribute a desired liquid, such as soap solution, cleaning solution, baby wipe solution, baby oil, mineral oil, medicant, etc., to a wet environment since this would bypass the step of first drying the ear and then applying a wet applicator having the desired solution. Further, there is a need for a device as described above that is easily and economically produced, without complicated chemical or mechanical means for producing moist or dry conditions in the applicator, and more importantly, safe to the user.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,378 issued to Alkire on Dec. 22, 1987 describes an ear cleaner having an elongated section and a tilted portion. A spherical applicator is attached on the end portion of the tilted portion. At the end of the straight portion, there is a probe or scoop-like device. This device can be very dangerous since inserting any solid probe into the ear canal can cause permanent damage. Further, this patent does not teach or suggest any means for retaining moisture in the end pieces prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,946 issued to Messey on Dec. 14, 1971 describes another ear cleaner. It discloses a device that includes a non-woven fabric twisted and pressed about a cigar-shaped mandrel to form a member that can be inserted into the human ear. The device has no hard points that could damage the ear canal. The device has only one applicator end portion. This patent does not teach or suggest any means for retaining moisture in the end pieces prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,398 issued to Blasius on Aug. 30, 1988, describes a swab applicator with the swab made of a fibrous, non-woven material having an outer flock surface. This device is useful in the application of cosmetics such as eye shadow and eye liner. This patent does not teach or suggest any means for retaining moisture in the end pieces prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,259 issued to Stevens on Apr. 11, 1989 describes a device for cleaning the external ear. The device discloses end pieces that have a cleaning agent, such as soap incorporated therein. This device cannot be inserted into the ear canal. This patent does not teach or suggest any means for retaining moisture in the end pieces prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,422 issued to Stanley on Sep. 5, 1989 describes a double-ended compressible tubular swab applicator comprising a length of tubular material (in the shaft) containing heat generating chemical means for delivering heat treating liquid. Medicament is encapsulated in a plastic tube, surrounded by a heat generating chemical. Upon sufficient pressurization, an exothermic reaction proceeds and hot medicament flows into the end portions of the applicator. Once the reaction proceeds, it cannot be controlled. Exothermic reactants placed in swab applicators must be handled with extreme caution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,274 to Edwards on Jul. 24, 1990, describes an apparatus for insertion through an aperture in an earlobe after an ear piercing, to deliver medicament to the punctured areas of the ear lobe. The device includes a squeezable reservoir portion at one end and a medicated felt pad on the opposite end. The medicant is released by squeezing the reservoir and flows out of various conduits. The felt pad serves to medicate the interior side of the earlobe adjacent the aperture and to receive excess medicament. This device is exclusively a wet applicator. This patent does not teach or suggest means for economically retaining moisture in the end piece prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,757 issued to Krug et al. on May 11, 1993 describes an illuminated ear cleaning device with the illuminating means in close proximity to an ear cleaning means. This patent does not teach or suggest any means for retaining moisture in the end pieces prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,276 issued to Lay on Dec. 20, 1994 describes an ear wax remover. This device comprises an elongate rod having an extractor head on a first end and a swab attachment portion on a second end. The extractor head is comprised of a mushroom shaped tip. This patent does not teach or suggest any means for retaining moisture in the end pieces prior to use.
German Patent Number 580 729 published on Jul. 15, 1933, of Hollstein describes conical swabs at opposite ends of an applicator device. It is believed that this patent does not teach or suggest any means for retaining moisture in the end pieces prior to use. It is further believed that this device does not teach or suggest any form of wet and dry hygienic applicators for cleaning the ear canal.
PCT application number PCT/IT90/00024 published on Aug. 22, 1991 of Segreto describes a device for removal of wax from the auditory meatus that generates suction in the ear canal to remove excess wax buildup. This is achieved by igniting one end of the device while the other end of the device is spaced inside the ear canal. This device does not teach or suggest any form of wet and dry hygienic applicators for cleaning the ear canal. Further, this patent does not teach or suggest any means for retaining moisture in the end pieces prior to use.
None of the above noted inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.